


Flimsy Things

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All people need is someone to listen. [12/10/003]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flimsy Things

## Flimsy Things

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. There is nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so. I think it's bad that I don't own them. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

"But Pete, you're so sexy." He said, as seductively as he could only to laugh at the look of sheer horror on Pete's face. 

Clark's laughter finally clued Pete in, and he laughed too, hitting Clark on the shoulder. "Jerk. Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?" 

"Ow." 

"That didn't hurt." 

"No, but God, Pete, you're face . . . " 

"Yeah, yeah. Did I mention that not only are you a big, gay alien, but that you're also a dork?" 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Pete. You're not my type." 

It was good to have Pete know this as well. 

* * *

"Aw, Chloe. It's not the end of the world. Please don't cry." 

She looked up at him, eyes already red and teary. "Just go away, Clark." 

"But-" 

"I get that you don't feel the same way I do, okay? Really, I get that. But it's hard enough competing with Lana. And now you tell me that you even prefer guys over me? Just go away, Clark." 

"It'll be fine, Clark. Don't worry. But could you just leave me alone for a while? Please?" 

* * *

She was still pretty, he thought, but shallow. Vapid. And he wondered why he hadn't noticed before. 

"I don't understand, Clark." 

"I'm gay." 

"But what about -- what about me?" 

"I don't understand." 

"I thought you liked me." 

"I did. I do, I mean. Just not that way anymore. It was almost like I had to. You know, head cheerleader, head dork." 

"But you aren't going to-" he waited patiently while she gathered herself. "You're not sick, are you?" 

"Sick? With what?" 

"You know, that disease." 

"What disease?" 

She looked around before continuing. "You know, AIDS." 

He pulled away, startled. "Geez, Lana. No, I don't have AIDS. I gotta go. See you around." 

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I've got something to tell you." 

"Who died?" 

"Funny." 

"Is this another power? You know you can tell us anything." 

"Here goes." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm gay." 

"Gay?" 

"You think?" 

"I know. I'm gay. You know, homosexual?" 

"Oh." 

"Are you sure?" his mother asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Mom? Dad?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Yes, son?" 

"We okay?" 

His father looked over at his mother, who seemed to be in a bit of shock. "We'll have to get used to the idea, but yes, Clark, we're okay." 

"Gay?" 

"Yes, Martha. He said gay." 

She took a deep breath, and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want for dinner, boys?" 

* * *

"That's nice, Clark." 

"Uh, Lex, are you paying attention? Cause I don't think you're paying attention." 

Lex looked up from his laptop, but his fingers didn't stop typing. "I heard you perfectly well, Clark." 

"I'm gay, Lex. And I don't mean really happy. I mean homosexually gay." 

"I'm fully aware of the word's meaning, Clark." 

"Oh. Um. Okay. Uh, I'll just get out of your way then." Trying not to turn any redder with embarrassment, he walked as casually as he could to the door. 

"Clark?" 

He turned, and Lex hadn't even looked up from his laptop this time. "Yeah?" 

"I'll pick you up at eight." 

He grinned. "Okay. Bye, Lex." 

* * *

"Clark, you're gay." 

"I am? I am. You're right." 

"Of course, I am. I'm always right." 

"Of course, you are. But Lex, you're gay, too." 

"Well, of course. This wouldn't be any fun if only one of us was. Besides, what did you think all that purple was for?" 

"Oh. That was supposed to be a hint?" 

"You are dense." 

"Dense, but gay. And cute." 

"I guess two out of three is good enough." 


End file.
